Contes d'une Nuit
by Griseldis
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrits dans le cadre d'un défi : #1 - Celui qui regarde : La vérité, le bonheur, le futur... Tout cela est une question de point de vue. Tout cela dépend de celui qui regarde. #2 - Sit tibi terra levis : Levi monte sur le Mur Maria. #3 - Le Fossoyeur : Il n'est pas l'ami du capitaine Smith mais il n'est certainement pas son ennemi non plus.
1. Celui qui regarde

_Écrit pour la **60ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Lunettes**._

_Disclaimer : Blabla, pas à moi, blabla, pas de sous, blabla, je rends les personnages intacts (ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, et même si c'est l'auteur, voilà quoi...), blabla. Ceci est le pire disclaimer que j'ai jamais écrit._

_Bonne lecture ! (et si jamais vous voyez des fautes, signalez-les moi ! La nuit du FoF est un marathon d'écriture et déjà que d'habitude j'en laisse passer mais là, je ne suis pas exactement au top de ma forme.)_

* * *

.

**Celui qui regarde**

.

Quand ils étaient des jeunes recrues, idiots et pétris de rêves comme c'est toujours le cas à l'adolescence, Erwin et Nile défiaient joyeusement le couvre-feu pour parler jusqu'au petit jour du monde _au-delà_.

Erwin n'était pas un adolescent particulièrement sociable, contrairement à Nile, mais ils avaient en commun ce rêve de découvrir ce qu'il y avait par-delà ces murs qui protégeaient l'Humanité aussi sûrement qu'ils l'enfermaient et lui bouchaient l'horizon et le futur.

Depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient monté en haut du mur Maria, qu'ils avaient contemplé les vastes étendues vides et si pleines de promesses, qu'ils avaient vu avec un frisson les masses monstrueuses et hideuses des titans qui se pressaient contre le massif rempart dans l'espoir d'entrer (si ces créatures étaient capable d'un sentiment tel que l'espoir), ils avaient compris qu'il fallait se débarrasser de ces horreurs et récupérer ces terres qui un jour avaient été leurs.

Et eux, qui jusqu'alors n'avaient été que des camarades, eux seuls parmi les recrues qui après un vague coup d'œil, semblaient globalement insensibles, plus intéressées par leur prochain repas qu'autre chose, Erwin et Nile étaient devenus amis, parce qu'ils étaient différents, parce qu'ils voyaient l'avenir différemment.

Ce soir-là, Erwin avait raconté à Nile la terrible vérité derrière la mort de son père, et avec l'enthousiasme souvent crétin de la jeunesse, ils s'étaient promis de libérer l'Humanité.

Peu à peu, Erwin avait changé, toujours aussi implacable et intelligent, toujours premier, mais s'arrêtant parfois quelques instants pour attendre Nile.

Et Nile ne mettait jamais longtemps à le rejoindre, car si Erwin était le premier de la promotion, Nile était le second.

Puis ils avaient grandi, rêvant de rejoindre les dangereux Bataillons d'Exploration, affamés de cette liberté, de ces étendues, insatiables. Le monde dans les murs était juste trop petit pour des appétits comme ceux d'Erwin Smith et de Nile Dawk.

On les appelait fous, on riait d'eux, on les regardait avec pitié. De la chair à titan, voilà comment on les appelait, et ils s'en fichaient, puisque seuls au milieu de ce ramassis de crétins bornés qui ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leurs nez (que le bout de leur Mur), ils savaient la vérité.

Les quolibets et les insultes, ça n'a pas grande importance si on les partage avec un ami.

Et puis, à quelque mois de la fin de leurs entrainements, ils étaient entrés dans une taverne, petite et pas très propre mais dont le propriétaire ne s'interrogeait pas trop sur l'âge de ses clients, et il avait suffi du sourire d'une charmante serveuse, à la peau blanche comme le lait et aux cheveux aussi rouge que le sang qu'ils étaient prêts à verser au nom de leurs rêves pour que le monde change.

Marie avait deux ans de plus qu'eux, jolie comme une fleur de grenade, avec ces cheveux d'une couleur si particulière et si lourde de symbole et des yeux marrons qui semblaient constamment rire, comme si elle riait toujours en dedans à quelque plaisanterie connue d'elle seule.

Marie était belle, aimable, et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour qu'Erwin et Nile, d'amis deviennent rivaux pour les faveurs de ce beau brin de fille.

La rivalité n'avait pas duré bien longtemps, car elle avait tout de suite distingué Erwin et Nile ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir : grand, blond, les yeux clairs et le regard franc, le petit adolescent désagréable avait gagné en prestance et en charisme, son corps sculpté par l'entrainement acharné qu'il s'imposait afin de rester en tête de promotion.

À nouveau, Erwin changea.

L'amitié de Nile l'avait sorti de sa carapace. L'amour de Marie lui ouvrit le monde.

Il était devenu joyeux, et Nile s'était rendu compte que son ami, passionné et inflexible, n'avait jamais été heureux. Ce bonheur, l'amour de Marie semblait le lui apporter, et pour la première fois, Nile avait vu les yeux bleus d'Erwin briller pour un autre être humain.

Ce n'était plus la fièvre de la destruction, celle des titans, et aussi la sienne dans son terrible besoin d'expiation, qui éclairait son regard mais la fièvre du bonheur.

Quand il parlait de Marie, son être semblait rayonner, et ce n'était pas le soleil implacable de l'été qui écrase les hommes sous la chaleur mais le soleil du printemps qui caresse doucement les bourgeons pour les faire éclore.

Erwin n'avait plus l'air de penser à son crime passé et à leur future guerre mais simplement au présent. Ce n'était plus : j'ai vécu dans la honte, je vivrais pour me racheter. C'était : je vis.

Et c'était lui, Nile, qui sans le vouloir, ou peut-être que si, peut-être qu'il était jaloux mais il ne voulait pas y penser, qui avait mis fin à tout ça.

« Alors, tu renonces aux Bataillons ? avait-il demandé un soir. Tu vas rejoindre les Brigades, je suppose ? A moins que tu ne choisisses la Garnison. Tu sais, pour quand même voir au-delà du mur. »

Le sourire d'Erwin, un peu rêveur et idiot (plus tard, Nile se rappellerait qu'Erwin Smith avait eu ce genre de sourires et qu'il avait été celui qui les lui avait arrachés, et il lui pardonnerait beaucoup de chose au nom de ces sourires volés) s'était fané : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je rejoins toujours le Bataillon !

─ Et Marie ? »

Et devant l'air incrédule d'Erwin, Nile avait réalisé que pour une fois, il avait vu ce que son ami, toujours si clairvoyant, n'avait pas su voir.

Il lui faudrait choisir entre Marie et les Bataillons, entre ce rêve d'un amour heureux qui apaisait enfin son cœur meurtri et le rêve de son père.

Nile avait vu le changement physique, de ses propres yeux, comme lorsque l'ombre d'un nuage passe tout à coup sur la terre. Le visage d'Erwin, qui s'était détendu au cours des mois passés s'était refermé, et ses yeux s'étaient éteints mais sa voix ne tremblait pas quand, dans la demi-pénombre du dortoir où leurs camarades ronflaient, ou faisaient semblant en se branlant sous les couvertures, il avait dit : « Marie est moins importante. »

Dès le lendemain, il rompait avec elle et Marie avait pleuré et supplié, et affirmé qu'elle le suivrait partout, même dans les Bataillons et que si elle ne pouvait pas, alors, elle l'attendrait et Erwin avait répondu, et ça sonnait comme un couperet, comme la lame d'une guillotine, comme la mort elle-même : « Tu es trop belle pour être déjà veuve. »

Quelques mois plus tard, Erwin rejoignait les Bataillons d'Exploration et Nile choisissait les Brigades Spéciales parce qu'il avait choisi Marie.

Et peut-être qu'il y avait eu de l'amertume en lui, de passer après Erwin, mais il avait été derrière Erwin pendant des années et quand il passa l'anneau au doigt de Marie dans la petite église, il se rendit compte que peu importait d'être le second si cela signifiait que c'était à lui que Marie sourirait désormais.

Erwin suivit son rêve, sacrifia son âme et son cœur pour expier l'assassinat de son père et Nile fut heureux en compagnie d'une femme qu'il adorait et qui lui donna quatre magnifiques enfants.

Et lorsqu'ils se croisent, souvent ennemis par les jeux de la politique mais toujours amis au fond, ils s'étonnent en silence de ce qu'est devenu l'autre.

Nile plaint Erwin d'avoir renoncé au bonheur qui lui tendait les bras, à la douceur d'un foyer, à Marie et aux enfants qu'il aurait pu avoir avec elle.

Erwin plaint Nile d'avoir renoncé à ses rêves et de s'être avili au point de n'être qu'un pantin dans les mains d'un gouvernement corrompu.

Chacun a choisi sa voie et aucun ne le regrette. Et ils se serrent la main et ils échangent un sourire, parce que peu importe les conflits, le mal que Nile a fait, les récriminations du roquet qu'Erwin traîne partout, ils sont et seront toujours amis.

.

* * *

_Parce que j'aime Nile, même si parfois, c'est un crétin. Et que j'aime Erwin (tout court). Erwin, qui a d'ailleurs un forum rien que pour lui (ou presque), tout nouveau, tout beau ! Venez nous rejoindre, le lien est dans mon profil ! Et en attendant... review ?_


	2. Sit tibi terra levis

_Écrit pour la **61ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Dalle**. Pour plus d'infos, consultez mon profil ou envoyez-moi un MP._

_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin, son univers et ses personnages sont à leur légitime propriétaire._

_Spoilers sur A Choice With No Regrets/The Birth of Levi._

_Merci à **Nnem's** pour une petite correction !_

* * *

.

**Sit tibi terra levis**

.

Levi avait toujours été fier de sa furtivité, d'être une ombre parmi les ombres, discret comme un chat. C'était sans doute le seul avantage qu'il trouvait à être ridiculement petit : il était plus léger et silencieux que la majorité des êtres humains.

À cela, il ajoutait une grande souplesse, une force absolument démesurée par rapport à son gabarit et bien sûr la rapidité.

C'est bien pour cela que quand il vit tranquillement arriver la silhouette gigantesque de Mike Zacharias sur le Mur, il eut une violente envie de hurler. L'homme lui collait aux basques avec l'obstination, et _pire_ l'efficacité, d'un petit pickpocket filant un de ces gros porcs de Sina au portefeuille beaucoup trop garni.

Levi n'avait pas souvent été la proie dans sa vie, du moins pas depuis qu'il avait su mettre à profit les leçons mortelles de Kenny et que la rumeur avait couru qu'il valait mieux ne pas lui chercher des noises, et il lui était très pénible d'être pisté en permanence par ce colosse blond qui ne faisait même pas semblant de ne pas le suivre.

Il en était presque à le détester autant qu'Erwin Smith, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Mais au moins, Erwin il pouvait lui parler et l'insulter tandis que le silencieux géant recevait toutes ses remarques avec la même impassibilité, comme s'il ne les entendait pas.

Levi n'était pas sûr de comprendre la raison à la présence de cette nounou muette, car il n'en avait définitivement pas besoin, il pouvait se défendre contre n'importe quoi, il avait passé sa vie dans la cité souterraine et là-bas, le monstre des cauchemars des autres, c'était lui, et il avait promis qu'il ne fuirait pas, même si Erwin lui avait dit qu'il était libre de partir. Une partie de Levi suspectait que si Zacharias le suivait en permanence, et quand par miracle ce n'était pas lui c'était la folle aux titans, c'était parce qu'Erwin avait peur qu'il se sente seul.

C'était vraiment _touchant_ de la part d'un homme qui avait été un des responsables de la mort de Farlan et d'Isabel. Même si bien sûr, il n'était pas aussi coupable que lui. C'était peut-être les titans qui étaient venu les prendre mais c'était lui qui les avait laissés d'abord.

Quant à la capacité surnaturelle de l'autre chieur pour ce qui était de le retrouver, dans un rare accès de bavardage, celui-ci lui avait déclaré que c'était parce qu'il le suivait à l'odeur, ce qui était à la fois répugnant et terriblement vexant.

« Il faut faire partie de la Garnison ou avoir une autorisation pour monter sur le Mur Maria, » lui dit-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, d'une voix calme et monocorde, citant simplement un fait sans la moindre réprimande pour ce qui était de la désobéissance ou de l'insubordination. Levi n'était pas très au fait de la différence, mais dans un cas comme l'autre, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas faire et donc par conséquent quelque chose qu'il se devait de faire. Cela dit, c'était pour le coup totalement involontaire. Il n'était pas venu ici pour défier un ordre.

Il se contenta donc, pour toute réponse de lui faire un doigt d'honneur.

Merde, il ne dérangeait personne. À cette heure où le soleil se couchait très loin à l'ouest en nimbant le ciel et les nuages d'une oppressante teinte rouge, il n'y avait de loin en loin que des sentinelles indifférentes qui surveillaient l'horizon, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à voir. De temps en temps, un Titan s'approchait du pied du Mur, même si généralement ils étaient plus nombreux vers le sud, et les canons se déplaçaient sur les rails et tonnaient.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient revenus et c'était la première fois qu'il faisait beau et qu'il avait un instant de libre. Il aurait aimé avoir cinq secondes pour se gratter les couilles sans avoir un baby-sitter sur le dos.

Cela dit, au moins, ce n'était pas Hange Zoe. Cette femme n'avait aucune conscience du danger qu'il représentait, de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait la tuer et elle s'obstinait à le traiter comme un ami de longue date, allant jusqu'à le _toucher_ à grands renforts de claque dans le dos ou en posant nonchalamment un coude sur son épaule, se contentant de rire avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'hystérie quand il la repoussait brutalement, dégoûté par son contact.

Zacharias le détestait, et même s'il ne l'affichait pas en permanence, se contentant de cette présence passive qui le rendait fou furieux, il se taisait généralement.

Se concentrant sur ce qu'il portait, Levi ferma les yeux et tâcha de s'imaginer qu'il était seul.

Ou plutôt, non, qu'ils étaient avec lui. C'était le cas d'ailleurs.

Dans ses bras, ils portaient l'urne contenant les cendres d'Isabel et de Farlan, même si ce n'étaient que les restes qu'ils avaient pu récupérer et bien sûr beaucoup de cendres de bois. Erwin n'avait rien dit quand il avait construit leur bûcher à l'écart. Ouais, sans doute ça ne se faisait pas, les compagnons qui mourraient ensemble brûlaient ensemble mais Isabel et Farlan n'avaient jamais fait partie des Bataillons. Isabel et Farlan n'avaient été les compagnons de personne, sauf les siens. Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas brûler avec eux, ils ne brûleraient avec personne d'autre.

À l'exception de ceux que leurs familles réclamaient, c'était rare, les cendres des soldats morts étaient enterrées dans des fosses communes, une pierre par expédition, avec une liste de noms. Les Murs protégeaient un vaste territoire mais il n'y avait pas de place à gaspiller pour les tombes, du moins pas pour de simples soldats. Levi se souvenait de véritables tombeaux pour les porcs de Sina. La mort touchait peut-être tout le monde, mais là-bas elle prenait ses aises dans des mausolées de marbre sculpté, quand dans toute l'étendue des Mur, il n'y avait qu'une foutue carrière de marbre. Avec le coût de ces monuments à la mémoire des chers défunts, quelle blague, ce n'était qu'une question d'apparence, on aurait nourri une famille de quatre personnes pendant six mois.

Levi ne voulait pas d'une fosse commune pour Isabel et Farlan et il ne voulait pas non plus d'une tombe individuelle, même s'il avait eu les moyens de la payer.

La simple idée de les enfermer, de les coller sous une putain de dalle pour l'éternité ou à peu près quand ils avaient toujours rêvé de s'échapper du trou qu'était la cité souterraine lui était insupportable. Ouais, ils en étaient sortis de cette prison sans soleil et même si ça leur avait coûté la vie, ou peut-être justement parce que ça leur avait coûté la vie, il ne pouvait pas les coller dans une autre.

Juste parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus sourire ou pleurer, rêver ou hurler.

Juste parce qu'ils étaient un peu de cendre d'os et chair mêlée à beaucoup de cendre de bois.

Juste parce qu'ils étaient morts.

Il ne pouvait pas les enfermer juste pour ça.

Avec précaution, il ouvrit l'urne. Du nord-ouest, comme pour l'encourager, un petit vent se leva.

Derrière lui, le soleil se couchait, et devant lui, le ciel n'était plus rouge comme le sang mais d'un bleu qui allait s'assombrissant lentement.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à la limite du Mur, si près qu'il aurait suffi d'un pas pour qu'il tombe et meurt.

« Je ne peux pas venir avec vous, cria-t-il, en versant la cendre grise. Je ne peux pas venir avec vous parce que je dois d'abord buter ces connards de titans jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul. Vous savez que j'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, alors juste soyez libres ! Puisque vous êtes crevés, merde soyez libres ! »

Et alors que le vent emportait les cendres vers l'est, vers le bleu et les premières étoiles qui ne tarderaient pas à apparaître, il lui sembla saisir l'écho d'un rire.

Mais pour ce qu'il en savait, c'était peut-être juste ce connard de Zacharias qui riait de le voir pleurer.

.

* * *

_"Sit tibi terra levis" signifie "Que la terre te soit légère" et c'est une locution latine qu'on retrouve fréquemment sur les tombes romaines. Et non, je ne pense pas que Mike riait mais après tout à ce stade de l'histoire, Levi le déteste encore... _


	3. Le Fossoyeur

_Écrit pour la **62ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Démon**. Pour plus d'infos, consultez mon profil ou envoyez-moi un MP._

_Disclaimer : Shingeki no Kyojin, son univers et ses personnages sont à leur légitime propriétaire._

_Le Fossoyeur n'est pas vraiment à moi, il est à ses cadavres, à Neechu, à Baudelaire et aussi un peu à moi. Mais bien sûr, surtout il est à lui !_

* * *

.

**Le Fossoyeur**

.

« Bonjour, monsieur Smith. Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? »

J'abandonne un instant la contemplation de mon jardin à moi, bien ordonné en jolies et régulières rangées de pierres, les plus récentes fleuries de belles fleurs. Souvent blanches, les fleurs.

Les plus vieilles pierres sont oubliées, oh par les autres bien sûr mais certainement pas par moi, pas dans mon jardin, et les fleurs que j'y dépose parfois, en saluant ceux et celles qui dorment, ce sont des fleurs sauvages, des fleurs des champs, des mauvaises herbes mais tellement plus jolies et colorées que les roses et les lys immaculés. Comme si la mort était immaculée.

Comme si en y ajoutant des couleurs, la mort serait moins morte.

Les vivants sont tellement bizarres parfois.

Devant moi, l'homme qui a interrompu mes pensées est grand et je suppose que pour beaucoup beau, avec des cheveux blonds aussi impeccablement coiffés que ceux d'une statue et des yeux bleus… pas doux, non, il n'a rien de doux chez cet homme mais vivants.

Je me suis souvent dit que sans ses yeux, le capitaine Smith serait une statue qui marche.

« Capitaine Smith, vous ne me dérangez pas, » je réponds parce que c'est vrai. Quand il me dérange, je lui dis, mais là je ne fais rien, enfin je regarde mon jardin mais mon jardin ne bougera pas de suite et je n'ai rien de nouveau à y mettre. Il y a bien une cérémonie cet après-midi mais le trou est déjà fait, propre et net, alors c'est bon, il ne me dérange pas.

Normalement c'est Commandant Smith que je devrais dire, parce que c'est ce qu'il est, mais je l'ai connu capitaine et ça me coûte de changer le nom de gens, le premier nom je veux dire. Les femmes changent de nom quand elles se marient mais le prénom reste.

Quand je lui ai expliqué cela, après m'être trompé la première fois, après l'avoir appelé _Capitaine_ alors que j'aurais dû dire _Commandant_, il m'a dit que c'était bon, que je n'avais qu'à l'appeler Erwin, que beaucoup de gens l'appelaient Erwin d'ailleurs, tout commandant qu'il était devenu.

J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas, que les prénoms c'était un truc d'amis.

« Mes ennemis aussi m'appellent Erwin, » il a répondu, et ça m'a déplu, et j'ai dit que non alors, que jamais je ne l'appellerais (*****) Erwin parce que je n'étais pas son ami mais que j'étais encore moins son ennemi.

Alors c'est resté entre nous, monsieur Smith et capitaine Smith parce que nous avons le même nom de famille et peut-être quelque part nous avons un ancêtre commun même si je ne vois rien de commun entre nous.

Moi aussi je suis fossoyeur, il a dit un jour après m'avoir interrogé sur ma famille pour savoir si on pouvait trouver ce fameux ancêtre commun. Je lui avais dit que je ne croyais pas, que j'étais né et que j'avais grandi ici, fossoyeur comme mon père avant moi et son père avant lui, et pour le titre de fossoyeur, là bien sûr, j'ai protesté, j'ai dit que certainement pas, que le fossoyeur ne fait que prendre soin des cadavres, qu'il n'en fait pas.

C'est comme une espèce de sage-femme. Elle aide mais elle ne met pas au monde.

Le fossoyeur, c'est la sage-femme des morts. Elle aide mais elle ne tue personne.

Il a eu l'air étonné et presque triste, et j'ai dit alors que bon que d'accord, qu'on pouvait dire qu'il était fossoyeur, mais qu'on serait deux fossoyeurs Smith et que ce serait un peu ridicule, seulement voilà, il n'y a pas tellement de gens qui auraient l'air triste de ne pas être fossoyeur alors forcément, ça m'a attendri.

Et puis finalement, c'est resté comme ça, monsieur Smith et le capitaine Smith, et le fossoyeur sous-entendu, comme ça il n'est pas jaloux et il n'usurpe pas ce titre que j'aurais été un peu embêté quand même de lui donner, par rapport à mon père et puis par rapport à moi aussi.

On a sa petite fierté.

« Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous partez en expédition bientôt ? »

Il a fait oui, et comme on se connait depuis longtemps, quatre ans en fait mais ça fait long pour moi qui ne fréquente pas tellement les vivants, je me permets de l'inviter chez moi pour discuter, ce qu'il accepte.

Ma maison est petite et ça me chagrine de le dire, pas très bien tenue. Quand j'étais petit, c'était ma mère, et après ma sœur qui s'en occupait, mais ma mère est depuis longtemps dans mon jardin, je lui apporte des branches de fleurs de pommier au printemps, elle a toujours aimé ça, et ma sœur s'est mariée.

Moi non. Les femmes j'ai jamais trouvé ça très intéressant, les hommes non plus d'ailleurs, ce sont les vivants en général qui ne me plaisent pas vraiment. Heureusement que mon neveu est là qui prendra la suite après moi parce que ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a dans la famille ce cimetière.

Le problème, c'est que le gamin a pas le feu sacré. Il comprend pas. Ce matin il m'a dit qu'un trou si petit ça le rendait triste. Qu'on ne devrait pas enterrer les enfants. On peut pas être triste pour les morts, j'ai tenté de lui expliquer, on doit être reconnaissant parce qu'on en prend soin et on peut pas faire bien son travail si on est pas en forme.

Et puis qui dit petit cadavre, petit trou, et ça compte finalement quand on creuse aussi souvent que moi. Mon dos c'est plus ce qu'il était.

Le capitaine Smith ne dit rien sur l'état de la maison, il s'assoit tranquillement sur un des tabourets et pose les coudes sur la table un peu collante, comme s'il était chez lui. Il est tout propre, tout brillant, tout statue et ça me fait drôle.

« Vous voulez un petit coup ? » je propose, par amabilité mais il refuse en me disant qu'il n'aime pas les fruits d'où ça vient.

Je rigole parce que j'aime bien ça chez lui, qu'il est poli mais honnête. Les autres goûtent mon alcool de poire mais quand ils savent d'où viennent les poires, d'un grand et superbe poirier qui poussent près des fosses communes et donne des poires grosses comme le poing et sucrées comme du miel, gorgées de soleil par ses feuilles et de la chair pourrie des cadavres par ses racines, ils refusent à l'avenir, en disant qu'ils n'aiment pas, que c'est trop fort, que c'est trop tôt.

« Alors, combien vous pensez qu'il y en aura cette fois ? » je demande, en m'asseyant avec un petit verre pas tout à fait propre, mais bon je suis le seul qui boit dedans alors c'est pas très grave, remplie d'une liqueur transparente qui embaume l'été.

« J'aimerais pouvoir dire aucun. Mais probablement plus d'une vingtaine. »

Je calcule rapidement. Il dit une vingtaine mais c'est une vingtaine pour lui, pas une vingtaine pour moi parce que c'est rare qu'il me les rapporte tous. C'est même jamais arrivé.

Ça m'agace beaucoup mais ils en laissent toujours des bouts là-bas, souvent entre les mâchoires des titans faut dire et bien sûr, je ne peux pas leur reprocher, mais ça me plaît pas tout de même. Parfois, ce sont carrément des corps entiers et vraiment, j'ai envie de protester. D'accord, ils doivent faire leur travail mais il faut bien que je fasse le mien aussi, non ?

« J'ai assez de bois, » je déclare parce qu'en fait je compte pour dix, « mais tout juste. »

Il essuie distraitement une tâche sur la table pas vraiment pour essuyer, plutôt pour éviter mon regard, et il dit : « Faites en rentrer plus. »

Les bûchers vont flamber apparemment cette fois. Enfin, ils flambent toujours.

Pour certains, c'est la cloche qui annonce le retour des Bataillons. Mais pour moi, et pour eux aussi je pense, c'est bien sûr le feu des bûchers. L'odeur de la chair qui brûle. Le goût de la viande humaine qui grille et se transforme en cendre sur la langue. La chaleur des flammes qui s'élèvent comme pour manger ce qui reste. Le bruit des pleurs de ceux qui sont revenus.

Je le dis tout net, j'aime pas les bûchers funéraires, la cendre ça me rend mal à l'aise, ça s'envole trop facilement, ça danse dans le vent, ça dort pas tranquillement dans mon jardin mais c'est la tradition des Bataillons, que ceux qui se battent et meurent ensemble, doivent brûler ensemble et si c'est une tradition, je peux comprendre. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour les Bataillons même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font ou pourquoi mais quelque part, je sens que c'est important, et je suis fier que ce soit dans mon cimetière du mur Rose qu'ils viennent brûler.

Avant bien sûr, c'était un autre, au Mur Maria mais le Mur Maria est tombé et c'est toute la campagne de là-bas qui est devenu un grand cimetière mais ça, je vous le donne en mille, très mal tenu.

Nous discutons un peu, pas de prix parce qu'il faut que je fasse une facture, c'est officiel et ça me coûte toujours un peu de faire des lettres d'encre et puis, il y a les fautes qui me chagrinent, je donne à mon neveu en lui disant qu'il doit apprendre mais en fait parce qu'il écrit mieux que moi, et j'envoie après ça aux Bataillons qui paient toujours rubis sur l'ongle. Non, on parle pas de prix. C'est curieux, on parle de la vie.

Enfin c'est surtout lui qui parle, parce que moi la vie je n'en sais pas grand-chose, c'est pas que je suis mort ni rien évidemment, c'est juste que je suis entre les deux et c'est compliqué d'en parler sans s'emmêler et le capitaine Smith aime parler de la vie et pas de la mort, et même s'il n'est pas mon ami, il est encore moins mon ennemi et je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de la peine en parlant de mort.

« Pourquoi vous vous occupez de ça ? je demande soudain. Avant d'être commandant, quand vous étiez capitaine, c'était normal mais maintenant, vous ne devriez pas envoyer un capitaine pour les bûchers et le bois et tout ?

─ Je devrais, répond-il. J'ai toujours énormément de travail à faire avant les expéditions. »

Mais il ne se lève pas pour s'en aller et je ne lui dis pas de partir parce que le trou est creusé et que j'ai le temps jusqu'à l'après-midi.

Il me parle de ses hommes. Des noms reviennent souvent, Levi, Hange, Mike, et quand j'ai la liste des morts pour quand je dois graver la pierre commémorative, je regarde toujours s'il y a ces noms-là et je suis content de pas les voir parce que son visage de statue s'anime d'un sourire parfois et je me dis qu'un homme que ses amis et ses ennemis appellent Erwin, c'est bien qu'il puisse sourire en pensant à des gens.

Un jour je lui ai demandé s'il en prenait soin de ceux-là, s'ils les protégeaient, et il m'a dit que non, qu'ils étaient forts et que l'Humanité avait besoin d'hommes forts prêts à vivre et aussi à mourir pour elle.

« Mais vous, j'ai dit, vous êtes aussi de l'humanité, et vous avez besoin qu'ils vivent non ? »

Ce jour-là, il m'a demandé un verre de ma liqueur de poire, la seule fois où il l'a jamais fait depuis la première fois, et il est parti sans un mot.

J'ai cru qu'il était fâché mais il est revenu après, toujours calme et tranquille, toujours avec cet air de statue aux yeux vivants et je n'ai plus jamais parlé des positions de ses hommes mais je continue à faire attention quand je grave la pierre et je suis content de ne pas voir Levi, Hange et Mike.

Cette fois-ci, nous passons presque une demi-heure à discuter, un peu moins de temps que d'habitude, puis il se lève, dit qu'il est temps, lisse un pli de son uniforme et me tend la main : « Merci pour cette charmante conversation, monsieur Smith, mais je dois effectivement rentrer et je ne peux pas m'attarder. »

Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai retenu, que ce n'est pas moi qui ai parlé et je serre sa main, une main ferme et chaude et même quand il part, j'ai encore la sensation de cette chaleur qui n'est pas de statue au bout de mes doigts.

.

Je suis en ville, et c'est rare mais mon neveu est malade et je dois faire mes courses, lorsque la cloche sonne et j'entends les gens qui disent « Ce sont les Bataillons qui rentrent ! » et je ressens comme une curiosité presque excitée alors que je suis la foule parce que je n'ai jamais vu le retour de la troupe.

Le spectacle que je contemple me laisse silencieux de stupeur et profondément dégoûté. Je ne parle pas d'eux, de ceux qui rentrent, le visage fermé et froid, comme s'ils étaient tous des statues, souvent couverts de blessures et avec dans les chariots les corps qui brûleront ce soir, je parle de cette foule hideuse et grimaçante, qui hurle des insultes, et moi qui n'aime pas beaucoup les vivants, je me surprends à les haïr.

Le capitaine Smith marche en tête, juste assez en avant pour se démarquer du reste de ses hommes et je crois que je le connais assez pour comprendre : ce n'est pas par orgueil qu'il marche en tête, c'est pour être le premier à être insulté, pour que toutes les injures que les gens déversent soient pour lui et pas pour les autres.

« Monstre, lui hurle une femme près de moi, tu tues notre jeunesse pour rien !

─ Démon ! » crie mon voisin, et c'est plus fort que moi, la femme était trop loin mais lui, je le frappe de toute la force d'un homme qui a manié une pelle pendant toute sa vie, ça donne du mal de dos et de la force aussi, et il tombe en arrière mais avant qu'il ait pu réagir, se relever, j'ai fui, triste que cette main que le capitaine Smith serre et qui laisse sur ma peau une chaleur douce ait frappé cet homme parce qu'à présent, ça me brûle.

Démon, je grince dans mes dents, démon, démon !

Mais est-ce qu'ils ne savent rien, tous ces gens qui me disent bizarre et hors norme parce que mes amis sont des morts sous des pierres, est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas d'yeux pour voir ?

Les démons mentent en disant qu'il est trop tôt pour boire, ils ont les mains chaudes ou froides mais je n'en sais rien car ils ne s'abaissent pas à toucher un fossoyeur, ils marchent au milieu des autres pour se protéger et surtout, surtout, ils se font des visage de chair alors qu'ils ont des cœurs de pierre.

Il n'y a que les anges qui sont assez forts pour se faire un visage de pierre alors qu'ils ont un cœur de chair.

.

* * *

(*****) Un gentil loup noir, qui sévissait en Gévaudan il y a quelques siècles avant de se reconvertir dans la cuisine vietnamienne m'a signalé cette faute (parmi quelques autres) mais je ne souhaite pas la changer. Si le pourquoi du comment vous passionne... Bah suffit de demander.

* * *

_Les poires aux cadavres, c'est Zola et ça m'a traumatisée. Je crois que c'est dans la Conquête de Plassans mais je ne tiens pas à y repenser parce que j'aime les poires._


End file.
